


Their First Christmas

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director Daisy Johnson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, Sexual Content, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Slow Dancing, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does what it says on the tin! Daisy & Phil's first Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Bonus bonus fic (as in, totally unplanned this time) for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange, for the prompt _First Christmas together as a couple_ and inspired by @hamsterfactor's [fanart](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/155531582810/the-johnsoncoulson-exchange-bonus-gift) for the same prompt. 
> 
> Written as a thank you to @hamsterfactor and @becketted for their hard work in organising this exchange.

"This is very nice," Daisy observes, looking around the main room in the Retreat. 

It's Christmas Eve, and there's a small Christmas tree in the corner opposite the door, twinkling with lights and decorations. There are paperchains up around the room too, and holly and mistletoe above the fireplace. There's a lovely fire in that fireplace, and a stack of split logs alongside, ready to be used. She and Phil are seated on the replacement couch that SHIELD sprang for, mugs of coffee at hand, and they've just eaten a couple of mince pies each.

"Yes it is," Phil says, gently bumping his shoulder against hers. "Happy Christmas, Daisy."

"Happy Christmas, Phil." She turns her head and presses her lips to his cheek, and his face breaks into a smile, then he kisses her back.

"You know what's missing?" he asks after a bit.

She looks around the room, then back at him and shakes her head. "Other people?"

He chuckles. "No, definitely not other people. I'm very happy that we're getting to spend our first Christmas as a couple here, just the two of us. I meant music."

"Oh, yeah, okay. I agree, we should have some music." She looks over at his record player on the shelf, then she slides her hand into his and tugs. 

They move over to the shelf and Phil eases the record player off while Daisy sorts through his records, knowing that he'll have brought something Christmassy with him.

"White Christmas?" she asks, showing him the sleeve, and he grins.

"Yeah, let's be boringly traditional – for now, anyway."

She laughs softly. She knows very well that he's all about a traditional Christmas this year since it's their first together. Even though they got together on his birthday, she even now sometimes can't quite believe that they actually _are_ a couple – it seems a little unlikely, still: the formerly homeless orphan girl who was a member of the Rising Tide and even a vigilante once, is now the Director of SHIELD and in an intimate relationship with Phil Coulson, former Director of SHIELD. 

"Dance with me?" he asks once the record's playing.

She raises her eyebrows at him, then chuckles. "Okay, but I warn you, I do not have your dance skills."

He shakes his head. "Doesn't matter, Daisy," he says, and takes her right hand in his left, then wraps his right arm around her waist. He's got the sleeves of his blue button down rolled up, showing off his impressively muscled arms, and she can feel the warmth of his skin through the thin red sweater she pulled on over her tank this morning in an attempt to add a festive note to her clothing. 

They noodle around the room, Daisy occasionally standing on Phil's toes, which he doesn't seem to mind, the poor besotted fool. He has, at various times in the last few months, freely admitted to being besotted – not that she cares – she's pretty smitten with him, too, though she admits that less freely. She tries not to be so guarded with him as she used to be, but it's not always easy for her – even as the Director of SHIELD she still, sometimes, worries that she's the rotten core at the centre of everything.

Eventually they give up on attempting to dance, and simply stand in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other, Phil's cheek pressed to hers, just swaying to the music.

"And this is even nicer," she murmurs, and hears his hum of agreement. His vibrations are humming too – broadcasting his contentment with their situation.

The record comes to an end, but they remain where they are, swaying to their own music, and Daisy nudges his ear with her nose, sending a shudder of pleasure through Phil's body.

"We could have an early night," she suggests, fairly sure he'll be on board for that.

He pulls back, then leans in and kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and it's her turn to shudder. "That sounds like an excellent plan," he says once he releases her mouth.

"Okay."

They disentangle themselves, then set the room to rights, pausing to take their rapidly emptied coffee mugs over to the sink, before they make their way into the bedroom.

"Please tell me you're not going to get up at some insanely early hour to start the Christmas lunch?" she asks as she begins unbuttoning his shirt.

He chuckles. "Oh definitely not."

"Good," she says emphatically, and pulls open his shirt, before running her palms up his chest.

He grabs the hem of her sweater, and she lets him pull it up and off, her tank getting dragged along with it. "Daisy," he says, breathy and happy – a reaction that she never gets tired of, despite the fact that he's always reacted this way to the sight of her bare breasts.

They finish undressing each other, then pull on sweatpants, t-shirts, and sweaters, because it's actually pretty cold – too cold for naked snuggling, at any rate.

They climb into bed from opposite sides, meeting in the middle to wrap their arms around each other, and Daisy lifts one leg and drapes it over Phil's legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. He grins happily: she'd quickly discovered he loves her possessive gestures.

"So Director Johnson, do you have any orders for your Agent?"

She laughs at the sassy tone he uses, then leans in to nip at his bottom lip. "I think you should go to sleep, like a good boy, or Santa won't be paying you a visit tonight."

He laughs, too, then cups the back of her head while kissing her. "I already have the best gift I could've asked for," he says once he releases her mouth.

She rolls her eyes at him. "So corny," she complains, but they both know she's just pretending to object to him being corny.

"I'm serious," he says in a low voice, staring at her very intently now. "You are a gift – and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Phil," she says, feeling as if she might burst into tears any second. "You're a gift to me, too."

"Does that mean you're gonna unwrap me, then?" he asks, sounding quite hopeful.

"Dork," she says fondly.

"I'm serious, Daisy," he says, and she has to admit, he sounds it.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asks. "'cos baby, it's cold outside."

He laughs and laughs at her words. "Now who's the dork?" he asks.

"Never said I wasn't," she points out.

"True." He raises his eyebrows at her, and she shakes her head slightly, then begins to 'unwrap' him, easing him back out of his sweater and t-shirt, and planting biting kisses on his shoulders and chest.

Once he's naked, and the comforter's pulled right up over them so they're in a little tent almost, he tugs her sweatpants down just far enough to get inside her, and then he begins to make love to her slowly.

As she watches his blue eyes above her, his gaze intent and full of love, she can't help thinking that he really is the best gift she's ever been lucky enough to receive.

"I love you," she tells him – and is surprised to realise he's saying the exact same words at the exact same moment that she speaks.

Afterwards she helps him to get dressed again, then they cuddle up together once more.

"Best Christmas ever," she tells him, remembering Cal's 'Best day ever'.

"Yes," Phil says emphatically. He presses his lips to her brow, and she smiles. 

She feels safe and secure, and wholly loved. It's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
